Deseo Irrefrenable
by Linne-'Malfoy
Summary: Hacia calor, mucho calor o acaso era su imaginación, pues lo único que su mente procesaba era la lengua de ese rubio mientras lamia lentamente, luego saboreaba. Lo que pasa un día de verano realmente caliente…


**Titulo:** Deseo Irrefrenable

**Resumen:** Hacia calor, mucho calor o acaso era su imaginación, pues lo único que su mente procesaba era la lengua de ese rubio mientras lamia lentamente, luego saboreaba. Lo que pasa un día de verano realmente caliente…

**Rating:** Eh T… por el momento n.n

**Advertencias:** es un fic Slash o yaoi quiere decir chicoxchico. Lo advierto de una no quiero comentarios homofóbicos ni nada por el estilo porque no respondo por lo que llegue a decir, ando algo cabreada con los homofóbicos últimamente. Hay Lemon en el siguiente capítulo aviso de una por algo el rating cambiara a M

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todo de la J.K. yo no gano nada por esto así que por favor no me demanden ya que soy pobre ^o^

**Linne dice:** wiii mi primer fic de Harry Potter, no sean duras conmigo soy nueva escribiendo en este fandom, como podrán ver por mi Nick este es mi fandom, es el fandom que me trajo a fanfiction pero nunca me atreví a escribir antes porque, bueno me distraje mucho con el manga y el anime además de que mi pareja favorita hasta hace poco era Draco y Hermione, pero el Yaoi termino de atrofiar mi cerebro y pos ahora estoy acá escribiendo mi primer fic en este fandom y es un Drarry jeje no lo pude evitar pero en fin espero que les guste aunque sea un poco y ya saben todo lo que quieran decirme en un rr… Perdon por las faltas ortograficas, gramaticales, personajes Ooc, etc...ahora a leer…

* * *

><p><strong>Deseo Irrefrenable<strong>

Hacia calor, mucho calor o acaso era su imaginación, pues lo único que su mente procesaba era la lengua de ese rubio mientras lamia lentamente, luego saboreaba , metía y sacaba, su lengua se deslizaba lentamente por ese largo tronco "Ahhh" un gemido sale por esa boca y lo único que puede hacer Harry es morderse el labio para no soltar un gemido al igual que su rubio compañero, y ahí va nuevamente Draco, se lo mete por completo en la boca, Harry juraría que le llega hasta el fondo de la garganta.

- Ah! Delicioso – el rubio se lame los labios

- Malfoy! – la voz de Potter sale entrecortada

- Potter! – contesta el rubio mientras lo lame por completo una vez mas

- ¿Es necesario que hagas eso? – La voz de Harry Potter salía mas ronca de lo normal

- Claro ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema Potter? – Draco se lame el líquido que se escapa de su boca

- Es que… - el moreno no logra terminar de hablar por un gemido que sale de los labios del rubio

- Draco, Potter tiene razón pareciere que se la estas mamando a alguien – le dice Theodore Nott quien se encuenta sentado junto al rubio

- ¿Eh? – pregunta inocentemente el rubio mientras se saca la paleta helada de la boca – pero si solo estoy acá comiendo mi helado – dice mientras ve a su mejor amigo con rostro inocente y mirada picara y una sonrisa de lado que dice de todo menos que sea algo inocente

- Aun así, desde cuando podemos comer helados en la biblioteca – pregunta la castaña que se encuentra junto a Harry sumergida en un libro

- No está Pince así que no veo el problema, Granger – responde con un tono de fastidio el rubio mientras se encoge de hombro y sigue comiendo su helado sin prestarle mayor atención a su alrededor, su mirada esta clavada en un par de ojos color esmeralda frente a él.

Era una tarde calurosa, de esos días que prefieres estar en cualquier lado menos en la biblioteca del colegio y aun así ahí sentado en una de las mesas del fondo se encontraba Harry Potter junto a su mejor amiga Hermione Granger y frente a ellos su mayor rival; Draco Malfoy y junto a este su mejor amigo Theodore Nott, y si se preguntan el por qué estos cuatro están juntos, porque dos leones y dos serpientes están sentado en la misma mesa sin matarse es simple, Snape simplemente Snape es el porqué se encuentran juntos en la biblioteca en un hermoso día sábado ya que les mando a hacer un trabajo juntos, es por eso que ahora se encuentran juntos haciendo el trabajo o bueno Hermione y Nott hacían el trabajo mientras Draco comía su helado y Potter se comía a Draco con la mirada ya que no podía dejar de mirar a Malfoy, mirar esos labios, esa lengua, por Merlín Harry juraba que Malfoy lo hacía a propósito porque ahí iba de nuevo, lamiendo el helado mientras gemía de satisfacción y un poco de helado se escapaba por su labios y esa lengua, esa bendita lengua salía a reclamar todo el helado.

La sangre de Harry se estaba acumulando en una parte de su cuerpo y no era en sus mejillas como podían creer al verlo totalmente sonrojado, no, la sangre se acumulaba más abajo, muchísimo más abajo de su cuerpo, Draco no le quitaba los ojos de encima al igual que Harry, y sus ojos grises estaban más oscuros de lo que Harry recordara fuera su color, un estremecimiento extraño recorrió su espina dorsal y unas cosquillas en su bajo estomago hicieron que su cuerpo temblara un poco.

Draco volvía a hacer lo mismo; metía y sacaba, lamia, dentro y fuera, gemido y de nuevo metía y sacaba. Harry no podía mas, estaba totalmente duro y tenía que hacer algo antes de que cualquier cosa pasara, antes de que cualquiera de sus compañeros se diera cuenta de que algo le estaba sucediendo en la parte inferior de su cuerpo y todo por la culpa del maldito de Malfoy. Se puso de pie rápido en momentos así agradecía el hecho de usar túnica y que esta escondiera ciertos problemitas que tenía en ese momento,

- Yo… yo necesito… yo… baño ahora – dijo antes de salir casi corriendo de la biblioteca. Draco lo vio salir antes de ponerse de pie elegantemente

- Olvide algo en las mazmorras, regreso luego – les informo antes de salir de la biblioteca

- Tú ¿crees que regresen? – le pregunto Hermione al chico que tenía enfrente

- La verdad lo dudo – le respondió este mientras dejaba el libro, que tenía en ese momento, por un lado y cogía otro – pero ya era hora de que uno de los dos diera el primer paso – le sonrió a la chica

- Si – le devolvió la sonrisa – ya me tenían cansada con tanta tensión sexual entre ellos – dejo los libros por un lado mientras cogía su pluma y un trozo de pergamino

- A mi también. Lo único malo es que perdí la apuesta – dijo mientras hacía lo mismo que la castaña

- ¿Apuesta? – pregunto mientras escribía a toda velocidad

- Si apostamos cuanto tiempo tardaría Draco en lanzarse sobre Potter, yo le di tres meses pero al parecer estaba más desesperado de lo que creí en un principio, ya que no pasaron ni dos meses desde que iniciamos el año, después de las vacaciones de navidad, y ve pues ya paso – Nott le sonrió a Granger – a que no adivinas quien gano – sonrisa maliciosa del Slytherin

- No sé, ¿Quién gano? –

- Snape –

La castaña casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al escuchar el apellido de su profesor de pociones, su quijada casi llegaba al piso.

- Cierra la boca Granger que te tragaras alguna mosca – Theo se divertía viendo la reacción de Granger

- Pero ¿como? Osea ¿Snape? ¿El profesor Snape? – Hermione no se podía creer eso

- Si, el profesor Snape, toda una historia jaja – el trabajo de pociones se vio olvidado en la mesa de trabajo – Veras Snape aposto por dos meses, Dumbledore aposto por un mes, Yo le aposte a los tres meses, éramos los que menos tiempo le dábamos. Pansy le dio tres meses y medio, Blaise le dio cuatro, Greg y Vincent le dieron seis Daphne y Millecent le dieron ocho y McGonagall nos dijo: "El joven Malfoy es impredecible bien puede que lo haga mañana como puede que lo haga el día de graduación" así que ella no entro en la apuesta – mientras Theo le informaba de todos los jugadores, porque para sorpresa de Hermione habían mas involucrados de todas las casas y hasta profesores.

En un salón vacio cerca de la biblioteca se encontraba un mago moreno respirando profundamente. Su problema no le había permitido llegar a ningún baño, sus piernas no lo lograban sostener, ahí sentado en una de las pocas mesas de trabajo que aun quedaban de pie, se cubría la cara por vergüenza. Trataba que su problema bajara por sí solo, sino tendría que darse una mano.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y sin hacer sonido alguno por ello Potter no se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía hasta que este hablo.

- Vaya, vaya Potter no creo que esto sea un baño – una voz que arrastraba las palabras elegantemente lo sorprendió – no será que solo querías escapar de hacer el trabajo con nosotros –

- Malfoy! – Harry volteo a verlo inmediatamente y ahí estaba el rubio causante de sus actuales problemas parado recostado sobre la puerta que ahora estaba debidamente sellada e insonorizada, daba las gracias a Merlín de que el rubio ya no llevara la paleta helada pero aun así sus labios se veían rojos a causa de la paleta recién terminada – ¿que haces tú aquí? –

- Que te importa – le respondió mientras se acercaba lentamente a Harry

- No será que eras tú el que ya no quería trabajar con nosotros –

- No es eso, Potter – cada vez estaba más cerca de Potter y este cada vez se ponía más nervioso – veo que disfrutaste tanto como yo de mi paleta – le dijo mientras veía la entrepierna de Harry, la cual se ponía más dura mientras más se acercaba Draco

- No sé de que hablas Malfoy – le respondió mientras trataba de tranquilizarse

- Ah ¿no?, ¿seguro? Si quieres te doy un ejemplo – dijo mientras terminaba de acortar el espacio que había entre los dos.

Agarro la mano de Harry, y este a duras penas pudo evitar un estremecimiento que le recorrió el cuerpo completo, tomo el dedo medio de Harry y lo acerco a su boca, se lamio los labios antes de acercar la lengua al dedo de Harry, quien estaba alucinado y no podía moverse, lamio el dedo lentamente con esa bendita lengua, lo lamia como lo había hecho anteriormente con su paleta, luego para satisfacción del moreno o para su desgracia, depende del punto de vista, empezó a meterlo lentamente en su boca, lamiendo alrededor del dedo mientras metía y sacaba el dedo, una pequeña mordida a la yema de su dedo fue lo que necesito Harry Potter antes de gemir por completo a viva voz.

- Ahhhh! Malfoy! – Harry llego al límite, aparta la mano de esa bendita boca y apresuradamente jalo al rubio por la corbata y reclamos sus labios. Un beso lleno de pasión, lujuria y necesidad, se dio entre los dos una guerra que ninguno de los dos quería perder.

El rubio no se quedo tranquilo, acerco al moreno lo más posible rozando su miembro duro con el de su compañero, notando la dureza del mismo, las manos empezaron a vagar por el cuerpo del elegido y las ropas empezaron a estorbar.

- Potter te deseo ahora- dijo Draco con la voz ronca y profunda, a Harry le pareció lo más sexy que haya escuchado

- Si, yo también te deseo ahora – fue todo lo que necesito Draco para empezar un nuevo beso más voraz que el anterior y para empezar a sacarle la ropa a su compañero.

**Esta historia continuara….**

* * *

><p><strong>Linne dice:<strong> No me maten en el siguiente capítulo habrá lemon, lo dejo así para poder escribir un lemon decente, cualquier queja, felicitación, tomatazo o cualquier otro comentario un rr será bien recibido, actualización habrá el próximo sábado o si logro pagar el internet de mi casa antes será antes.

Por cierto el titulo no me gusta si tiene algo mejor se los agradecería…

Se les quiere y se les agradece…


End file.
